


I Wanna Love You Good

by MerthurIsMyOTP



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom!Gaston, Dirty Talk, Disney, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Praise Kink, Teasing, Top!LeFou, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP
Summary: Gaston has never felt more embarrassed in his entire life. He should’ve never asked. He’d been stupid. LeFou was staring down at him and Gaston lowered his gaze as he felt his cheeks flare up in shame.He’d been thinking about it for weeks. Wondering what it would feel like to have LeFou fucking him. How it would feel to be so open and vulnerable. Every night in his bedroom he’d found himself jerking off, not able to come until his thoughts started to wander off to what it would be like to have LeFou on top of him, whispering dirty things into his ears.And now, he said it. Out loud. He hadn’t even planned to, it just happened. LeFou, can we maybe switch places tonight?--------In which Gaston asks LeFou to switch places, and LeFou more than happily obliges.





	I Wanna Love You Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_de_Noire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/gifts).



> For my dear @Rose-de-Noire who was sad about the lack of bottom!Gaston fanfiction. Here you go, I hope you like it!! <3 Thanks to the lovely @Ketlingr for reading it and making it a better fic!

Gaston has never felt more embarrassed in his entire life. He should’ve never asked. He’d been stupid. LeFou was staring down at him and Gaston lowered his gaze as he felt his cheeks flare up in shame.

He’d been thinking about it for weeks. Wondering what it would feel like to have LeFou fucking him. How it would feel to be so open and vulnerable. Every night in his bedroom he’d found himself jerking off, not able to come until his thoughts started to wander off to what it would be like to have LeFou on top of him, whispering dirty things into his ears.

And now, he said it. Out loud. He hadn’t even planned to, it just happened.  _ LeFou, can we maybe switch places tonight? _

“Forget it, I didn’t…” Gaston stuttered out, trying to talk his way out of it. He shifted, as he tried to push LeFou away from him. This was a bad idea. But LeFou was strong. Stronger than people usually gave him credit for, and he pinned Gaston down, a sly grin playing on his lips.

“Not so fast, my dear. You’re not getting out of this so easily,” LeFou whispered and Gaston’s breath hitched. He felt trapped. Trapped underneath LeFou’s heavy body and strong arms.  _ It turned him on _ . He felt his heartbeat speed up as LeFou smirked down at him.

“So,” LeFou grinned as he leaned in and nibbled on the sensitive skin just below Gaston’s ear, “-you want my cock inside of you, Mon Capitaine? Want me to fuck you?”

Gaston closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath as he felt something change in his mind.  _ Yes, that’s exactly what he wanted. _ For once in his life, he wasn’t in charge. It felt… odd. He wouldn’t trust anyone else to do this with him. LeFou, however... he trusted him with everything he had. Having fought in war together, side by side - LeFou would take care of him. Would know exactly what to do.

“Well, Gaston?” LeFou chuckled and trailed a finger across Gaston’s chest. They’d already been naked when he asked LeFou if maybe he could try to bottom once. He gasped at the touch and arched his back. His nerves were on fire. More sensitive than he usually was, awaiting what LeFou might do to him. Gaston nodded, quickly.

“Please, LeFou…”

“I’m going to make you feel so good, Gaston,” LeFou purred, his voice sounding almost innocent. Gaston knew that wasn’t the case, though. LeFou had a way with words, Gaston had found that out in the early stages of their relationship. He knew exactly what filth to whisper into Gaston’s ear to make the tall man lose his mind. Knew exactly where to touch, where to kiss.

“Spread your legs for me, Gaston,” LeFou whispered softly and Gaston felt his cheeks burn again as he slowly did as asked. He’s never felt this vulnerable before. He watched LeFou as the man grabbed the bottle of olive oil and poured some on his fingers. Gaston closed his eyes, feeling the muscles in his leg tense up in anticipation. He wanted this very badly, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t scare him.

LeFou curled his fingers around the base of Gaston’s cock and Gaston gasped, opening his eyes again to stare at LeFou, who smiled at him gently, trying to reassure him that everything was going to be fine. Gaston swallowed and stared as LeFou slowly started to move his hand up and down. A shiver ran down Gaston’s spine as his hips bucked up, chasing the delicious friction of the touch.

“Relax, Gaston. I’m going to make you feel so good,” LeFou hushed as he slowly brought one of his fingers towards Gaston’s entrance. Gaston couldn’t stop watching and he gasped as LeFou’s slick and cold fingers touched his burning hot skin. His muscles tensed, trying to clench around something that wasn’t even there yet.

“Hmmm, your body is already begging me to fill you up, my dear,” LeFou breathed out, smirking. Gaston felt a blush high on his cheekbones and he curled his toes in anticipation as a hot burn spread across his stomach. He loved the way LeFou talked to him. He  _ needed  _ LeFou to talk to him. He had always liked being in the centre of attention, forcing LeFou to praise him as he filled him up. This time it was the other way around though. The attention was on him in a very different way.

He wasn’t sure what he liked better.

LeFou sped up his pace slightly, right before he slowly pushed one finger inside of Gaston. Gaston groaned, trying not to bolt at the sudden intrusion. It felt... strange. Gaston didn’t know how to describe the feeling. It was not what he expected. At all. It felt a bit uncomfortable, even. He tried not to be too disappointed. After always seeing LeFou squirm on his fingers, he thought it’d be more…  _ Pleasurable. _

“LeFou, I-“

“Just wait for it, Gaston. Be patient. It’ll be so good. I promise,” LeFou whispered as he pushed his finger in deeper. LeFou grinned up at Gaston and a sudden nervousness spread across Gaston’s bones. Maybe he’d been judging too soon. LeFou wouldn’t have that mischievous sparkle in his eyes otherwise. Gaston swallowed as he tried to concentrate on LeFou’s hand stroking up and down his dick.

“Brace yourself,” LeFou whispered. Gaston frowned and tried to ask what for, but suddenly LeFou curled his fingers and  _ fuck.  _ Gaston’s hips jolted upward and he grasped the sheets. White spots blurred his vision and he pushed his hips down again, desperate to feel it again.

“ _ Dieu,  _ LeFou,” Gaston choked out, trying to catch his breath. His legs already started to tremble. He suddenly understood LeFou’s desperate pleas when Gaston was the one to finger him. He wanted LeFou inside of him. He wanted more. More of everything. He felt drunk on pleasure.

“Please, LeFou, please, I need…” Gaston gasped, his voice strained. LeFou chuckled and shook his head.

“Patience, Mon Capitaine.”

Gaston whined and pushed his head back into the mattress. He wasn’t used to feeling so many things all at once. Every inch of his skin was on fire, his muscles all tensed up, ready to take whatever he was going to get.

“Hmm, I love how you clench around me. So hungry for me, aren’t you? Do you want me to fuck you, Gaston? Want me to put you in your place?” LeFou breathed out as he added another finger. Gaston squirmed, losing himself in LeFou’s words.

“M-more.”

“God, Gaston. Who would’ve thought you’d be so desperate to be filled? The strong, handsome Gaston.  _ Begging. _ ” LeFou growled and curled his fingers again, hitting that spot to make Gaston to see stars. LeFou was still stroking him and really, he wasn’t sure how long he’d last. He clawed at the sheets, needing something to hold on to.

“LeFou, please. Please…”

“What is it that you want, Gaston? Tell me?”

Gaston’s cheeks flared up again. He hated this. Hated how LeFou made him say it out loud. It made him feel so  _ cheap.  _ Yet it made his cock twitch in LeFou’s hand and he groaned.

“I want you, LeFou, please-“

LeFou withdrew his fingers and Gaston groaned, moving his hips as he tried to get back to the feeling again, but LeFou shook his head at him.

“No, Gaston. That’s not how it works. I want to hear you say it. Out loud. Tell me what you want, or you won’t get it,” LeFou whispered. He hovered over Gaston’s body, taking hold of his wrists and pinning those into the mattress right above Gaston’s head. The tip of LeFou’s dick was touching his entrance and it took all Gaston had not to move against it.

“LeFou…”

“Come on, Gaston.  _ Tell me. _ ”

Gaston lost every ounce of dignity he still had at that point. He didn’t care. God, he didn’t care that he was about to beg. He needed LeFou inside of him. If this was what it would take, he’d do it. He stared LeFou right in the eyes as he took a deep breath.

“LeFou, please, I need your cock inside of me. I need you to fill me. I want you to come inside of me and make me come, so I can clench around your cock real good,” Gaston whispered. LeFou growled. He actually growled and before Gaston knew what was happening, LeFou was pushing inside of him. It hurt. The burning sensation was filling Gaston’s mind and his breathing was erratic as he tried not to scream out. But in a way, he loved it. He loved the pleasure he saw on LeFou’s face.

LeFou stilled once he was all the way in. Gaston let out a shaky breath. It still hurt, but it was slowly fading and he wanted more. LeFou leaned in, pressing his lips against Gaston. Gaston slowly kissed him back, tasting the sweat on LeFou’s upper lip and he shuddered at the salty taste on his tongue. He loved it. LeFou groaned and carefully pulled out, causing Gaston to gasp.

“F-Fuck…”

“How does it feel, Mon Capitaine? Like being filled, uh?” LeFou whispered against Gaston’s lips as he pushed in again, snapping his hips forward. Gaston couldn’t do anything but nod. Not able to form words as he desperately captured LeFou’s lips again. LeFou pinned his wrists into the mattress with more force now and Gaston closed his eyes.

It felt good, being filled. It felt unlike anything he’d ever felt before. His nerves were on fire, the boiling pit in his stomach getting more and more intense. His dick twitched as he thought about LeFou’s come inside him, dripping down his legs.  _ Like a used slut. _

“LeFou, I… Please, talk.”

“God, Gaston. Who knew you’d be so desperate,” LeFou breathed out, his voice filled with lust. He snapped his hips forward again and Gaston groaned as he felt LeFou’s balls slap against his ass. “Who knew how much you loved to be filled. You’re a slut, Capitaine.”

“A-ahhh, yes, LeFou,” Gaston whimpered and pressed his hips up as far as he could in this position, trying to take LeFou deeper. LeFou pushed into him again, hitting the spot again this time and Gaston cried out. He could feel it everywhere in his body. Pleasure rushing through his veins like adrenaline.

“Oh Gaston, you feel so good around me. So tight. Dieu.” LeFou gasped, sweat trickling down his forehead. The obscene sound of skin smacking on skin filled the room, together with their ragged breaths and shaky moans. Gaston arched his back, writhing beneath the younger man. He could feel his cock throb again as it was desperate to be touched.

“Please, LeFou, I want you to come inside me…” Gaston breathed out and he pushed his head back into the mattress. He was desperate to see LeFou’s face as he came. He was desperate for the little gasps the man would let out afterwards. He wanted to feel it all. To know he was the one to make LeFou feel so incredibly good.

LeFou rocked his hips forward faster and let out the little gasps Gaston had just been thinking about, showing how close he was to his climax. He let go of one of Gaston’s wrists and used the hand to grab Gaston’s dick again, stroking him. Fast.

Gaston let out a high-pitched moan and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. His legs were trembling, the muscles growing tired of this position he definitely wasn’t used to. He grasped the sheets with his free hand, unable to just keep it still. He was losing himself in the rhythmic rocking of LeFou’s hips along with the fast strokes on his cock, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He could feel the pressure building and he knew he was almost there.

“L-LeFou… I need…”

“Fucking do it, Gaston, come all over yourself.”

And Gaston did, crying out a silent scream as his cock jerked in LeFou’s hand, spilling his come onto himself. Thick stripes landing on his chest and he panted out loud, his hips shaking as he tried to ride out his orgasm. Muscles clenching around LeFou and suddenly he could feel him even better. LeFou groaned, throwing his head back as he couldn’t control the movements of his hips anymore.

“Gaston, you’re such a wreck. So pretty like this. God-“ LeFou choked out and pressed forward with everything he had, stilling his hips as he spilled inside Gaston, who groaned as he could feel LeFou’s dick twitch inside him. LeFou gasped as he collapsed on top of his captain, releasing the tight grip on his wrist. Gaston was quick to wrap his arms around LeFou, hugging the man tight against his chest.

They were both still panting and LeFou’s back was all sweaty. Not that Gaston minded, as he was just as wet himself.

“Gaston that was…”

“…Amazing.”

LeFou looked down at him, a smile playing on his lips. He trailed his fingers across Gaston’s cheek, caressing the skin gently.

“You liked it?”

Gaston felt yet another blush make its way onto his face as he nodded. It had been incredible. He knew this was something he wanted to experience more often. Giving himself up to LeFou like that, it was nice. Romantic, in a very weird sense.

“I really did, LeFou. Thank you for wanting to do this with me, I wasn’t sure…”

LeFou pressed a kiss onto his forehead and then rested his head in the crook of Gaston’s neck again, his cock still buried deep inside him.

“I liked it as well. You’re very hot like this, you know.” LeFou chuckled. Gaston couldn’t help but chuckle back. Yes. This had been good. And maybe his question hadn’t been as stupid as he thought.


End file.
